Baygrith Blackrock
Renegade Dwarf artificer. Dorf for all seasons. __TOC__ Quick Facts * Full Name: Baygrith Blackrock * Sex: Male * Race: Dwarf * Age: 35 years old * Homeland: Great Trench * Class: Artificer * Alignment: Lawful * Family: Dr. Hesgrid Blackrock (mother), Mic Blackrock (father/ deceased) Appearance Slightly more stout than the average dwarf, Baygrith's long, black, jagged beard and wild yet short hair shows patches of grey chars and clear evidence of burnt skin around the neck and wrists before his metal gloves. The burns and ashes help give his face a more aged look than a dwarf his age should have and seem to contrast his bright green eyes. His heavy craftsman's apron almost entirely obscured by metal tools and objects hanging off belts and clothes giving an air of disorganization to anyone but maybe Baygrith himself. His engineer boots afixed with several springs and gauges (some of which cracked) and wore some form of goggles at the crown of his head that were almost hidden in his black mess of hair. History Upbringing and Education Baygrith was raised by his miner father Micah (or 'Mic' prounounced "Mike") Blackrock and inventor mother, Dr. Hesgrid Blackrock. He was tutored the ways of artificing and it seemed he would continue his mother’s work. They were both employed under Ironhead and Son’s Enterprises (ISE) and thanks to one or two revolutionary inventions by Dr. Blackrock, she was placed on the company’s engineer council as chief artificer and the family was well taken care of financially. They lived in the Artisan’s Hall in Great Trench in a section owned by ISE. Baygrith used his knowledge to create things that occasionally caused trouble but his parents secretly approved as long as his inventions and gadgets were advancing and his own. Micah's Accident and Dr. Blackrock's Departure When Baygrith was 18, Micah was injured in a ghastly mining accident and medical magic was not able to rebuild him. Hesgrid wanted desperately to try different mechamagical techniques to replace organs and limbs but was not allowed as her credentials were not for this form of magic and what she had asked for was deemed to extreme. Mic died the day after the accident. The company was understanding and made every attempt to do right by the surviving family but it meant nothing to Hesgrid. Determined to see if she could actually have saved her husband, Hesgrid practiced replacing parts of animals with artifacts and gadgets of her own design. Baygrith helped her occasionally but was eventually pushed away by a possessed Hesgrid. When one of her “patients” flew out of the house, it was examined and she was brought before the trade council as this counted as “unlicensed crimes against nature” and she was subject to imprisonment. In a daring escape, Hesgrid escaped the courtroom through the use of invisibility fields and temporary flying machines and left GT. A reward for her capture would go unclaimed to this day and she is presumed to be living outside society no doubt continuing her work. Baygrith's New Life in a New Trench Baygrith was left with the last name of an escaped convict. The formally supportive ISE would have nothing more to do with his family anymore and Baygrith was a persona non grata in their eyes. Baygrith was forced to make his own living in the smaller market sections of GT. However his reputation as a mad artificer's child did not bring much business and was selling barely enough gadgets to keep himself fed. After some lean years scrapes with the law and all around rough times, by age 24 he had his own townhouse in the small markets section of his trench and business was both figuratively and literally booming! The only catch was he had switched to outright illegal inventions and his clientele was most often criminal. B.B.’s Emporium sold to fools that wanted the biggest boom with fewest buttons to push, crooks that needed to make a getaway fast or enterprising warriors eager to storm a building. He even tried to give out mechamagical appendages were if the price was right. It always hurt when they asked for the kind of flier his mom used to make her escape when they asked for it by using her name. Baygrith’s shop was the first and last stop for GT’s underworld. After a few years, Baygrith stopped looking for his mother thinking finding her would only mean trouble for both of them. Baygrith was relatively safe from offical inspections as the Blasting Supplies Company now owned the trench he lived and worked in and they weren’t above keeping this part of the markets under the table (get it, they aren’t above keeping it under…*sigh*). Baygrith enjoys his work but seeks greater legitimacy for his mother’s inventions and his own and seeks to restore the prestige that came with being a Blackrock. Baygrith's Gadgets Baygrith has created numerous inventions and devices over his lifetime. Some have been quick fixes or simple improvisations but here are the creations he found suitable to keep with him. Etheric Emitter Torch A bronze rod with countless switches and buttons, the emitter torch is a sound manipulation system capable of sending and receiving messages as well as recording and playing back certain sounds. After recent infusing of magic on the part of Timmeron, the device has become much more powerful but at the cost of being rather unstable. Can be modified to receive and track the location sounds at the expense of it's communication function. Magnetic Matrix Gloves Gloves with the ability to extend and function all while being magnets! Such a gadget could reach a far away object up for closer inspection. While some consider the prospect mad, Baygrith considers it a necessary development that would come in handy. Clockwork Rocket Boots Perhaps his most famous creation, Baygrith's rocket boots are capable of propelling Baygrith to new heights, provide controlled landings or accelerate his horizontal pace. They have proven to be easily adaptable with skis and sleds and have been life saving devices as well as impressive to show off. Pressure Valve Bracelet Utilized from technology used to make the Anbaric Regulator Periapt, the Pressure Valve Bracelet is a bracelet capable of exerting blasts of air or energy to either propel Baygrith in a desired direction to aid while flying or as an offensive maneuver to push opponents away. Gadgette Not so much a Gadget as she is a mechanical assistant. Gadgette is a light blue construct that has capabilities similar to that of a workbench if a workbench had arms, knew what you were doing and had rudimentary feelings. Gadgette can transition to workbench form or her standard travel form in which "she" walks on two legs. Able to assist Baygrith and create a more suitable working environment while on the move. Following a collaboration with The Architect, Gadgette is also a portable portal cannon, capable of shooting a blob of goop that bubbles into a portal to another set location. Gadgets Baygrith no longer holds Lanceratator A pen sized item once moment, a fully sized lance the next, the Lancerator was billed as the pinnacle of extending weapons technology. It was sold to a mercenary for a small fortune. Hypnotic Array Flask With the appearance of an ordinary Dwarven flask, once it is tilted (say put to ones lips) the bottom of the flask reveals an array of hypnotic discs that are capable of putting a trance upon whoever is viewing them. An gadget outside of Baygrith's usual skillset but nonetheless powerful an coercive. Given to Grukk as a present. Anbaric Regulator Periapt A necklace that contains a breathing device. With elements designed to go into a mouth and nostrils, the regulator is able to adapt to various environments to provide breathable air to the user out of potentially toxic or non-breathable gases or liquids. Particularly noteworthy for bringing Baygrith back to life from the brink of death during the events of The Great None Caper albeit under a different name. Reconfigured to create the Pressure Valve Bracelet. Ectoplasmic Goggles These mysterious goggles are able to adjust the users vision to adapt things that could otherwise not be seen. They have so far been able to see certain silhouettes beyond walls, and identify things hidden by certain magics. They were sold to Grak, king of Crag who had taken an interest in them. Category:Characters Category:Party Members (past and present)